1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to rectification circuits, and particularly, to a rectification circuit having a simple circuit connection.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a bridge rectifier circuit includes a pair of alternating voltage input terminals and a filtering capacitor for outputting a direct voltage. However, the alternating voltage input terminals and the filtering capacitor are usually not commonly grounded. Thus, different lines are needed to provide current to the alternating voltage input terminals and the filtering capacitor, and the circuit connection of the current bridge rectifier circuit become complicated.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means which can warn a user about an abnormal state of a computer fan.